


Wonderful Dancing

by abc123z



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Pride and Prejudice References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc123z/pseuds/abc123z
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano practice ballroom dancing before a ball on Naboo
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-wan Kenobie/ah
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Wonderful Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> So I tiotally didnt mean this to be Obi-Wan/Ahsoka but it kind of turned into that? My bad? Can be read as not that though.  
> Also Im IN LOVE with the 2005 Pride and Prejudice movie, so the scene with "A Postcard To Henry Purcell" playing is what inspired this.

Ahsoka walked onto the bridge. It was silent, the early graveyard shift so very few clones were working at stations. Even so the bridge hummed calmly with the activity and the soft notes of music. Her GrandMaster stood silently and directed her to stand across from him. Ahsoka took her position, she had grown accustomed to this the past few nights. Just as with her Saber forms Master Obi-Wan was immediately down to business.   
The song started soft and slow with one violin. Padawan and Grand Master stood facing each other, at the first notes they bowed and curtsied. Stepping forward in slow steps they switched spots while their hands remained at their sides. Stepping together again while raising their arms to meet in the middle, they spun again switching spots.   
“I love this dance,” Ahsoka began. She was now confident enough in the footwork and her Grand Masters leading that she didn't need to stare at the floor or stay silent. While holding hands, they continued in their circle.  
“Agreed, it is a favorite on Naboo.” Obi-Wan's reply was soft.   
The clones continued their work ignoring the dancing Jedi on the bridge. This had become a nightly routine afterall.   
Ahsoka and Obi-Wan continued to circle each other dipping and rising gracefully through the steps as the singular violin continued. They stepped back into the spots where the dance had begun and turned together to face the window of the bridge as the music continued. “I will remind you,” Obi-Wan continued while lightly holding Ahsokas left hand in his right as they stepped forward and back through the dance. Both Jedi held themselves tall and proud. “This is an important mission despite the lack of fighting. The Jedi are meant to be peacekeepers, not Generals, this will show the council how you will function in that role after the war has ended.”  
“I know, Master.” Ahsoka responded, her head dipping politely before they turned away from each other again. Circling away just to turn and circle back.   
“And unfortunately, I will be busy with negotiations while at the festival so you will have to distract all the politicians with your pretty dancing.” Obi-Wan himself looked uncomfortable at the thought of his Grand Padawan using her charm and looks as a distraction.  
They came to stand next to each other again, this time facing away from the window. Obi-Wan's right hand came up to hold Ahsoka's left as they began floating forwards and backwards again. “I know, Master. Smile and nod to the politicians.” She teased. They turned to face each other. Obi-Wan's left hand came to rest on Ahsoka's waist while his right hand raised with hers clasped in it.   
“Remember to let me lead,” Obi-Wan urged her. “And you are not just a pretty thing to distract them.”   
The music seemed to crescendo when Obi-Wan began to twirl her through the dance. He briefly let her go, save one hand, as they circled each other again before coming back together again. The music continued to grow and swirl around them, more violins and various other strings joined in the hauntingly beautiful melody. To Ahsoka the song spoke of tension, longing, and beauty. To Obi-Wan it spoke of desire, hope, and sadness. The music and dance grew in complexity.   
“Do you think this mission will be worth it?” Ahsoka asked briefly. Obi-Wan's hand on her waist drew her in tighter to his chest.   
“My dear?” Obi-Wan asked.  
“Well, there are men out there dying. And we are going to a ball.”  
“To secure funds to protect and save those men, Ahsoka” Obi-Wan reminded her gently. Their form was still secure, though the pair possibly stood closer than needed but no one commented.   
“You're right Master, I'm sorry.”   
Obi-Wan's gaze told her there was nothing to apologize for. The music was at its peak now, as was the dance and the pair fell silent again as the Padawan focused on the steps before her.   
Obi-Wan's hands were somehow soft yet firm as they led her through the complicated turns and dips. It seemed to last forever to the pair though it couldn't have been more than 30 seconds. In that time though the clones on the bridge seemed to be hypnotized as the dancers spun. The music started to slow before one last note was drawn out. The Jedi turned and spun in their spots before facing each other and bowing again.   
There was silence.  
“We will be there within the hour and have to go immediately to the ball. Be ready.” Obi-Wan instructed before turning away.  
“Yes, Master.” Ahsoka nodded and turned to leave.   
“Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan called. She turned back.  
“Wonderful dancing.” He complimented her.  
“Thank you, Master.” Ahsoka bowed again before turning to leave with a soft smile on her lips.


End file.
